Iname Soga
| kanji = 蘇我 稲目 | romanji = Soga Iname | titles = Solar Dragon | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = 28 | race = (Dragoon) | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight = 140 | hair color = White | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Unknown | occupation= Mage | base of operations = Neo Arcadia | teams = | status = Active | family = Cattleya Alhazred~(Mother) Kaname Soga~(Brother) Kūkan Soga~(Brother)br>Ameno Soga~(Sister) | partners = | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic = Dragon Slayer Magic( ) | equipment = }} Iname Soga (蘇我稲目, Soga Iname) Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Large Magic Power: As a result of birth, his was fused with this normal magical power. As a result of this he possess two different magical energies, which both take a different color. Due to this, Iname has to keeps his power surpressed. His first magical energy is a dark amber color, very similar to the burning sands of the desert. When unrestrained, the power is overwhelming, like a raging sandstorm of amber energy that completely sweeps over the landscape. The second energy, takes a white color. When released it effect that creates constriction around objects, individuals, and even buildings nearby, causing them to compress as if they were being wrapped by tightening metal chains. Solar Dragoon Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (日の滅竜魔法, Hi no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Slayer Magic, and most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic used by Iname, which obtained upon gaining and bounding with the Solar Dragoon Spirit (太陽竜騎兵気迫, Taiyō Ryūkihei Kihaku), the crystallized soul of the Solar Dragon - Leviathan. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic enables him to control solar energy, which is essentially heat, light and wind. Iname can create, control, and manipulate solar energy. Like all Slayers, it allows Vivian to incorporate the element of the sun into his body which allows him to produce solar energy from any part of his body. The solar energy he manipulates is incredibly deadly; it is somewhat poisonous in properties, and can melt most substances frighteningly quickly. Like the flames of the actual sun, the flames produced by Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, are exceedingly hot, even hotter than any temperature that the earth can produce. Lastly, like the actual sun, the energy of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic promotes plant growth whenever she stands; through his she can create an entire forest in a matter of minutes. Unlike others and like its counterpart, he is able to restore his magic by absorbing the suns rays. In the event that he is unable to absorb the suns rays, he is able to consume fire, light and wind to restore his powers instead. *'Solar Dragoon's' (太陽竜騎兵の,Taiyō Ryūkihei no): Dragoon Equip :Dragonic Equip - Leviathan: :*'Devil Miraculous Destroy Blade' (魔王灼滅刃,Maō Shakumetsujin): :*'Pure Ruin Burn Darkness' (浄破滅焼闇, Jōha Messhōen): :*'Slaughterscape of the Black God' (殲景黒神, Senkai Kurokami): :*'Hells Blade' (地獄剣, Jigokuken): :* :* :* Trivia * Category:Mage Category:Dragoon Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragon Slayer